Talk:Rathalos
Rathalos-The King of the Skies. Hey he's a challenge every time I face him.Ratharex1 12:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Ratharex1 Rathalos should not be difficult at all if you know his attack patterns. Spirit Slasher 14:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ratholos weeknes doesnt the damage formula say he is weaker to ice then dragon?The fatalos hunter 15:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) it say normal is weak to ice then dragon azure dragon silver thunder...The fatalos hunter 15:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The guidebook says, The above mentioned information was actually acquired from the MHF guidebook. Spirit Slasher 12:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Help! I want to kill the Rathalos in MH1 in the Raid the wyverns nest quest with a crossbow gun and normal S level 1! How can I? You should not have to kill the Rathalos if it is Monster Hunter Freedom. You need to avoid it. Spirit Slasher 06:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC)SPIRIT SLASHERSpirit Slasher 06:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Its PS2 and I want to kill it. lol, dude, i dunnot if you can even kill it, i think you can only do that if your bowgun is powerful enough, also you need to get the wyvern egg of course, idiot! >:( wait, you are no idiot, just joking! ;) Spirit Slasher 06:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Can I kill it with Dragon Agito? I want to kill and carve the Rathalos, wait until time runs out deliver the Egg if there is still time then make a Rathalos weapon. I also want to know how to kill Cephadrome. am up to The Land Shark. To kill Cephadrome, use a melee weapon, I like sword and shield, stay below him, close to the feet. Remember to bring cool drinks and sonic bombs. why are you talking about cephadrome when this is a rathalos page? [ thetrueblade ] use vile serphent blade, its what i used and i killed it quickly. [ thetrueblade ] Spirit Slasher 22:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I have 9 sonic bombs and 3 cool drinks. Should I just use up the sonic bombs or use them once in a while during the quest? How long would it take to kill Cephadrome with a Dragon Agito? I guess bringing extra materials will be helpful, especially to make more Sonic Bombs and Cool Drinks. Small Barrel Bombs are quite useful too. If you follow the strategy I give you, you should take him down in a couple of minutes. Stick to his stomach, below the legs. Be careful there, because his body slam might affect you. Spirit Slasher 02:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Now I have killed Rathy with Great Serpent Blade. I want to kill Basarios, Plesioth and Rathian now. Any tips? the armour set i dont think the MHFU amour sets are corrected on my version you have health recovery, i think you need to check yours again and your missing G-rank amour Merall 09:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I never get ruby... You guys got any advice for getting ruby easier? Break everything, then cap. Luck skills have no effect on chances for Rubies. BizzarreCoyote 22:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I think you get them easier from the silverlos or do the quest with silverlos and goldian in the arena and capture the los RAJANGo Fett 17:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Rathalos Size About how many feet long is a Rathalos? It only shows CENTIMETERS, but I want FEET. Why not just using convert machine or what-it-is. WhiteStar 09:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Break carve list thingy? I went to the carves list, and it didn't display the chance of obtaining an item by breaking a part of it. Cause I remember getting plates ALL the time on my old character before deleting it (stupid move, I know. >.<) with just a hammer, and I mainly just broke the head and one wing/claw whatever. Does anyone have the break list thingy? Or could they tell me if breaking any part of the body will reward me a plate? D: Thanks. Map Picture Fail Hello have you guys noticed the red wyvern on the left of the loading screen?Well It is actually a Rathalos and the picture is WAY!!!!!!!!!!!! different than the picture in the monster reference in the option menu.It is way different and i dont know why they did it. I am just telling you some fails in the game like the one i posted in the Blangonga talk ( which is the only talk there).Thank You for cooperating Yours Truly,Blazing rathalos 03:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Different Rathalos' in MH3? I have notice that rathalos' in MH3 use different attacks, one fight a rathalos charged and threw fireballs while on the ground the whole time, another fight a rathalos used a bunch of air attacks and lands for a few moments before he countinued fight in the air, and the last one just kept thowing fireballs while being a few feet off the ground. Dragonhunter 2336 18:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Rathalos wing Does anybody know what's the chance of droping a rathalos wing on low rank quests? Any tips/advices? Playing MHFU